Who Says
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Amy has gotten sick and tired of chasing after that blue hedehog and now she thinks it is time to change...ALOT!
1. Chapter 1

Who Says

I was chasing after him like the daily schedule. I don't have my hammer out because I'm just not feeling very good. Why he doesn't just sit still for ONCE? I've tried everything to get his attention just ONCE! I sigh and stop as I see him zoom off but then I smirk. I know what he's gonna do. I just stand there arms folded "Oh I wonder where Sonic is." then out of the blue (get it?) he zooms by. I grab his quills so he can't get away and he groans in pain "Ames let go!" I just laugh as he struggles to get away. "Fine you win just let me go!" I wait till he struggles harder then I let go as he lands in the dirt…hard. But that's why I did that.

He gets up, dusts himself off, glares at me and starts yelling at me…great.

"Seriously? You do this everyday 24/7! Just leave me alone! All you do is annoy me each and every day! Just stay away from me freak!" he screamed at me leaving me with a sad heart as he ran away. I knew I bothered him and that's why I did it really. But I didn't know I annoyed him that much. Sometimes I just want to kill myself in any way.

"I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" I scream out as loud as I can even though I probably don't. I just walk away and start to walk somewhere I usually do this. I have a photographic memory so I'm good. I walk across this bar place and go in it just to get a drink there were slutty guys and girls everywhere but hey that's expected. I didn't really mind I went up to the bar and sat down rubbing my head. Then all of the sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see this guy standing there behind me muscles and all. He looks at me and says, "Whats such a cute little girl doing here." I growled. "I'm not little and I just came here to get a drink dumba-" I was cut off as he put his hands up. "Whoa I don't mean any harm girl I was just askin." he said. I roll my eyes and he grins "Your such a tough and sexy girl why are you ruining it?" he said out of the blue I asked, "What?" he laughed. He smiled and started patting my on the back "I mean why not put it to good use. You are wearing…that and the only time you go crazy is if someone gets you mad. I say you came in here for a reason. Even if you don't know it." Okay then.

The bartender came up and asked me what I wanted the man that has been talking to me the whole time answered for me and said, "She'll have a beer." I was shocked. "WHAT?" I screamed at him he laughed and looked at me "Well if were gonna out your stuff to good use you need to know how to party. Were gonna make you a crazy girl I'm going to go get my friend. I'll be back." Great.

I wait there and breathe deeply then he tapped me so I turned around and I saw a bat next to him. "Amy this is Rouge, Rouge this is Amy."

I looked at her. Yup she belongs here she smiled at me and looked me up and down. "Yup this is gonna take some work." She thought out loud she smiled at me and dragged me out of the bar to a store.

She got me a shirt that said "What the hell?" And a pair of black tights that would show my leg muscle and a pair of black high heels. Great. "Your gonna look fab in this." Se said then dragged me to her house and I tried them on. Then she got me some gold earrings and some eye shadow and mascara and I was fabulous. She squealed then taught me about being a partier and being crazy.

The next day:

It was morning on a Saturday so everybody was out. I grinned and got everything that Rouge got me from yesterday and I went outside. I was in a REALLY good mood today. No chasing Sonic cause I am tired of it and I am wasting my life over him. He's not worth my tears. I was just finished doing my makeup. Then I went out and headed tords the bar. I went in and was greeted by everyone and saw Rouge as well as the guy I met in turned out his name was Scourge he a sweetie. Scourge saw meand grinned then came over and out his arm around me then said to some of his friends "Hey guys this is Amy Rose the one I've been telling you 'bout." I smiled.

It was then that I saw…him. My smile dropped and I breathed deeply then I looked at Rouge and she looked at me. She knew what happened but she had an idea…I could tell. She took me to the side and whispered something into my ear and I shrugged. Wasn't that bad. I went behind the stage and fixed my hair while Rouge introduced me saying stuff like "There is a new girl here today" or "she is one of a kind". I came out with a microphone and I saw him not paying attention then he left. Eh who cares? I then started to sing.

"Are you listening?  
hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
don't hear a word I said  
can't communicate, when you wait  
don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
but you never even knew, so,  
what's it gonna be,  
tell me can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)  
I'm so sick of it,  
your attention deficit  
never listen, you never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
so I'm throwing on a fit  
never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name,  
it always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
so what I'm gonna do now  
is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

(Can you hear me?"  
I'm so sick of it,

your attention deficit  
never listen, you never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
so I'll throw another fit  
never listen, you never listen.

I scream your name,  
it always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
so what I'm gonna do now  
is freak the freak out. Hey!  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh ohhhhhh...

Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
it always stays the same.  
I scream, and shout,  
so what I'm gonna do now  
is freak the freak out! Hey!  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh,  
Whoa oh oh, Whoa oh oh oh.

I scream your name  
but you never listen  
no you never listen  
but you never listen"

She finished it and everybody cheered she smiled, breathing deeply and bowed. She giggled and breathed deeply she was prowed. She came down and everybody told her how good it was and how they wanted to be like her. She smiled as big as she good still breathing deeply. She was so happy finally. She finally had someone cheering for her. Not for Sonic but for her. She partied for a while then bought a new outfit and Rouge came over teaching her the final thing about being who you are and being crazy.

The next day:

She grinned. She got this down. She knew who she was now and now she felt free. She wasn't trapped anymore and she felt really happy. She felt like she could do whatever she wanted. She got out of bed and out on a shirt that had a heart with a dagger going through the top and swirly designs on it the shirt was orange but the heart was red, the dagger was silver and the swirls were red and orange the shirt had one sleeve and then the other just falls down so it shows her shoulder. Then some skinny jeans with gold on the front pockets and pockets on the back. She got some silver whoop earrings and put them on then put some blood red lipstick. And last put not least some eye shadow, mascara and a necklace that was a heart with real diamonds everywhere.

She got to the bar again but this time just talking everybody could tell she changed and A LOT! She was smiling the whole entire time. She was so happy but then she had to leave "Bye guys I'll be back in a few!" she said as everyone nodded and said bye as well.

With Sonic:

Sonic was resting in a tree but for some reason felt he should go talk to Tails. He got out of the tree and went up to Tails well…behind him. He snooped up behind him and went "boo" but Tails thought it was Cream. "I know it's you Cream." He turned around and it was Sonic which scared the wits out of him. "Sonic!" He scolded at him. "What the hell?" Sonic laughs as Tails throws a fit. He eventually got over it and looked at Sonic, shaking his head. "Seriously Sonic that's not funny." "Yeah it is!" Sonic laughed and looked at Tails and frowned when he had a serious expression on his face. Sonic pouted "Fine then." Then Tails gave him his phone "Watch this." Sonic took it.

An hour later:

Sonic couldn't stop watching it. It was so COOL! He drooled watching her move singing the song. Tails chuckled "You happy?" Sonic looked at him and put a serious look on his face. "Of course I'm always in a good mood. And the video was okay." Tails shook his head "Well I thought it was awesome."

Tails took his phone back which was a droid. "Well she is goin out to the club if ya wanna see her." Tails smirked knowing that Amy has changed and if Sonic tried to get her attention she would act like Sonic. Sonic scoffed while smirking "What ra eyou talking 'bout I don't wanna see her." He scoffed once again. Sonic looked up and looked at Tails to see him wearing a doubtful look. Sonic through his arms up as if in surrender "Fine! I wanna see her right now more than anything! I wanna swoop her up in my arms and take her breathe away! I want to kiss her until we can't breathe!" he screamed. Sonic put his head down and whispered, "I want her to be mine." He sniffled. Tails shook his head and went over to him kneeling down because Sonic was slouching in his chair and his head down. Tails put a hand on his leg and told him, "Sonic you are so blind. You have been blind to everything. And it's because you always run away from your problems. You just didn't realize that she was yours the whole time." Sonic sniffled again and talked in a sad tone "I know she was mine. But Tails… the key word his was. She WAS mine and I blew it." Sonic sighed. Tails patted his leg and stood up 'Well I think that you should go up to her and tell her how you feel weather she accepts it or not. Sonic looked up "I guess…Yes! Yes I will!" he stood up and ran out of Tails workshop to go find her. After Sonic ran off Tails smiled "I knew he would come to his senses." Taile smiled wider and got back to work in a very happy mood.

Sonics pov

He ran off looking for her when he saw her entering a bar. He smiled as big as he could and ran into the bar. He was ready. He went in and tried to find her but it was hard sense A LOT of people were in there. But he searched for her anyway. He found her and grinned in happiness. He was about to run up to her when this guy came up and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sonic was heartbroken. He ran away as fast as she could then he heard someone I ran off looking for her when I saw her entering a bar. I smiled as big as I could and ran into the bar. I am ready. I went in and tried to find her but it was hard sense A LOT of people were in there. But I searched for her anyway. I found her and grinned in happiness. I was about to run up to her when this guy came up and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was heartbroken. I ran away as fast as I could then I heard someone calling my name but I didn't care I ran as fast as I could to anywhere I could. I'm done.

Amy's pov

I went into the bar and went to get a drink. I went up and got a coke then the bar tender started talking to me. He smiled and said "You have changed a lot mademoiselle." I smiled "Yes I have." He nodded then walked off. All of the sudden I felt someone come up and give me a hug and I realized it was Scrouge so I smiled and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed but I knew it was only a friendly one then all of the sudden I heard something I turned around and there was Sonic running as fast as he could. "Wait Sonic!" I screamed but he was all ready gone. "Sonic." I whispered.

With Sonic (once again!)

I can't believe it I just can damn believe it. I drop down to the ground and rub my head I had a bad head ach. My head was spinning and then everything went black.

A few hours later:

I woke up from a bright light. Ow that hurt my eyes. Finally I was able to see and then I remember why I was here. I drooped my head and (slowly) walked to Tails house. Tails saw me and gasped "What happened?" He screamed. I looked up at him "She doesn't like me. She likes somebody else." I hanged my head and lied down on my bed face first. "Ow." my vice was muffled from the pillow. Tails looked at me "Remember what I said? I said the you go tell her weather or not she likes you." IO looked at him sadly.

"It doesn't matter any-" I was cut off from Tails pushing me out of bed "OW!" I yelled. I held my back "Holy son of a Christ that hurt!" Tails laughed. That was a pretty dumb thing to say. Tails looked at me and mumbled a "Fine." And left to go tell her.

I got to her house and knocked carefully. And it opened "Hi Ames."

Amy's pov:

I answered the door to see it was Sonic. "Hi Ames." He said then all I did was glomp him. He stumbled backing surprise and I giggled then let him inside. He sat down and rubbed his head. I saw he was troubled so I went over and sat my his then started to rub his shoulders. He groaned in pleaser as I could feel he was VERY tense. I nuzzled his back as I rubbed and rubbed his shoulders and neck. When I reached to the base of his head he moaned so I guessed it felt good so I did it a little harder. Then… he started purring. I giggled and continued. After a few minutes I stopped and he explained everything in a very sweet way.

I nuzzled my head into his chest as his eyes got big then went back to normal and wrapped his arms around me. I saw something I never saw in his eyes ever. Adoration, bliss, happiness, softness, loving. I giggled then sighed in happiness. Sonic chuckled and nuzzled me. I then fell asleep in his arms.

The next day:

I woke up and stretched then looked around for Sonic but I saw no trace of him. I sighed 'It was a dream nothing but a stupid dream' I wiped away my tears then heard a bang. I got my hammer and ran into the kitchen only to find… Sonic. I looked at him then at the floor and saw that he dropped a pan. I looked up at him "What are you doing here?" Sonic raised his eyebrow "You don't remember yesterday?"

I responded, "I thought it was a dream." Sonic gave me soft eyes "No it wasn't darling no it wasn't." darling? I looked at the floor which was covered in flour. I glared at him and his ears went down in a shameful manner. I smiled and went up to him then put my hand on his cheek.

"It okay." his ears perked up and he smiled and closed his eyes, rubbed into my hand and purred. I smiled. "Besides we can clean it up and have fun at the same time." he looked at me in question.

A few minutes later:

"WHOOOOOO!" I screamed as I skated around (feet attached to sponges) I flew into Sonics arms. "Sorry." he chuckled and looked at me in a loving manner. He gently kissed me I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I smiled at him the floor was all clean finally. "I'll be back." I whispered then went to go get changed as he took a shower.

I finished but Sonic was still in the shower so I sat on the couch waiting for him to finish. He took FOREVER. I thought of something then smirked. I opened the door to the bathroom quietly and got undressed then while he was turned around and washing his hair I got in then kissed his cheek. He gasped then turned around and saw me. "Ames what are you doing here?" he blushed. I giggled then kissed him he gave in then looked at me I knew the look in his eyes and I was pretty sure I had the same in my eyes.

He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom and out me on my bed.

A few hours later:

I snuggled into his fur lovingly as he nuzzled me back. We had just made love. It wasn't just lustful and hard core it was slow and gentle. He kissed my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I finally fell asleep.

The next day:

I woke up in Sonics arms I smiled then got dressed and wrote a note for him saying that I was goin out for a while. I kissed his nose then left.

I got to the bar and got a coke once again and drunk it in a quite cheerful mood. Scrouge came over and looked at me "You seem happy." I nodded. He asked me why "Sonic and I got together… then made love." I said it like nothing. His jaw dropped then he grinned 'Well I am very happy for you now come on you have a concert to go to."

I smiled then got already then got up on stage. It was free so anyone could come then I started singing.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful?"

I took in a deep breathe then smiled as big as I could as everyone cheered then Sonic came up and kissed me. The crowed cheered louder. I kissed him harder then broke away he ran me home and we spent the day together then we once again made love the fell asleep in each others arms.

We woke up and it was still morning cause we didn't spend the WHOLE day together se smiled at each other and watched T.V. for a bit then went back to sleep.

Scrouge pov

I sighed. That was a good song. It's just that I wish I had someone to love. I sighed again. I probably never will find the one I love. I ran into someone. "Oh. Excuse me that was my fault!" she said I picked up her stuff to give the back to her. "No no it was my-" I looked up and saw her face. She was beautiful "…fault." I finished.

She blushed as I handed her the stuff back. She took them and blushed a bit more. "My name is Scrouge and yours?" I told and asked her. She responded 'My name is Rosy…Rosy the Rascal is what they call me." her blush went away. I smiled. Rosy The Rascal. I like it. I looked at her and I already knew I was in love.

Normal pov

Scrouge looked her with adoration and lovingness and she looked back at him with the same thing. They were in love. They walked off together to get to know each other and they faced MANY adventures. But that is a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
